Sleepover
by ayane04
Summary: Makorra. Mako still needs to figure out what Korra means to him. Korra needs him to make it clear, soon, because it's driving her crazy. A night back at home in the South Pole might just somehow fix everything...


**A/N:** Makorra. Not sure if I got Mako's character right, he's a tricky one. Enjoy and please review if you can.

There was a moment similar to this in the series.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Korra series or any of its characters.

_**Sleepover**_

"This is some awesome water tribe food sir!" Bolin exclaimed loudly, and then proceeded to slurp up the green noodles with great gusto. Korra's father, Tonraq, chuckled. "Yes, please do not hesitate to eat as much as you please."

"Thanks so much for letting us stay," Asami said, sipping her tea and avoiding the bowl of green noodles (after which her first bite told her water tribe food was definitely not her thing).

"Not at all, you're all welcome," Senna smiled, leaning over to pour a cup of hot tea for Mako, who was sitting rather silently in contrast to his loud and rambunctious brother. Korra glanced at Mako. Having finished her own bowl of green noodles and a good amount of sea prune stew and Katara's five-flavoured soup, Korra felt warm and fed, but she was worried about Mako, who hardly ate anything.

Asami saw the worried look Korra gave Mako and she frowned a little. Turning to Mako who was sitting next to her, she said softly, "You should eat, you need the energy." She ladled some more five-flavoured soup into his bowl.

Mako seemed to refocus, taking the bowl graciously. "Thanks, Asami."

* * *

After Korra helped her parents clean up, she went outside to take a short walk. As her snow boots trudged up the slope to the small cliff overlooking the silent waters, she realised Naga had followed her out too. She gave her an affectionate pat on her nose before continuing her walk up. When she reached the top and the cliff which she often came to when she needed time alone, she noticed a familiar silhouette under the moonlight.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Korra sat on the edge of the cliff next to him. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet whispers of the wind and watching the water dance naturally, bathed under the gentle moonlight.

"You alright?" Korra finally asked, turning towards Mako. Mako, the boy who was sort of brooding and so serious, yet so gentle, and kind, and-

"Yeah, I'm alright." Mako paused. "I… needed some time alone to figure, uh, things out."

Korra had a feeling the figuring out had to do with her, and Asami. It wasn't like people were not aware of their horrible love triangle, but Korra disliked the term. A love triangle was only a love triangle if it was blatantly obvious who had feelings for who, and right now, she was still not sure what Mako's feelings for her was. In fact, if there were any at all. Korra stared at her boots, fighting the urge to press him about what was really troubling him and if her guess was right. If he liked her back. If he wanted to spend hot summer days in the beach having picnics and surfing; bitter-cold winter nights tucked in the same blanket with a hot mug of tea and watch the stars together. Korra was not a romantic, but sometimes she did have daydreams, and as repulsed as she may act whenever people told her about fancy romantic love stories, she couldn't help hope and believe that her life could bloom into some sort of a love story too, alongside her lifelong duty as the Avatar and maintaining peace in the world.

A shudder forced her to abandon her musings, for she realised that she had not brought an extra coat. Having lived all her life in the South Pole she was normally not affected by the cold too much, but because her body was too accustomed to the much warmer weather in Republic City, she was feeling cold a lot more often after coming back. Not wanting to look weak in front of Mako, she fought back another shiver, but it wasn't enough to fool him.

He scooted over to her, wrapped one arm around her shoulder and almost forcefully tucked her head into his surprisingly warm shoulder. Being a firebender and all, it shouldn't have been surprising, she supposed. At first she resisted because what if Asami came out and saw them like this? Even though they had broken up, it wasn't too long ago and she didn't want to make it more painful for Asami as it already was. She was about to voice this, when Mako grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

The warmth was like a real fire had lit inside of her chest and it spread all over her body. Suddenly she could feel her cheeks reddening. It was like Mako was inside her, heating her up, almost burning her, but it felt so nice, like she was frolicking under flames. After a long day of training her muscles were exhausted; the heat was making her sleepy.

"Mako I–" she began, but she was cut off. The last thing she remembered before her eyes closed and her body finally gave in from the physical exertion within the last few days, was Mako's lips on hers...

* * *

"Where's Korra?" Senna asked Bolin, who was just finishing his hearty water tribe breakfast.

"Err, isn't she in her room? Hey Pabu! How are ya buddy!" The adorable fire ferret ran up to his master and happily settled comfortably on his head.

When it was clear nobody had seen either Mako or Korra since last night, they decided to go search for them. Senna shook her head, smiling to herself. Her daughter was really growing up a lot faster than she had thought.

Just as they were about to split up into groups, they saw Pabu waving his fluffy tail further up a slope to the east of the house. When they got up to the cliff, they saw Mako and Korra snuggled up against a sleeping Naga. Korra's head was on Mako's lap. Both were sound asleep.

Bolin put his finger up his lips and was about to tiptoe up to his brother and give him a good slap in the face, when a loud, deafening burp escaped him. Oh, the water tribe breakfast was just too good!

Korra stirred. Mako's eyes flew open and focused on his brother, who looked apologetic.

"Oops."

* * *

"You know, your burping isn't exactly the kind of morning call I wanted."

"I liked it."

"See? She liked it! Besides what were you two doing there out in the cold anyways, getting all snuggly and lovey-dovey and -"

"None of your beeswax."

"I'll show you none of your beeswax!"

Korra watched the two brothers wrestle each other, grinning to herself. At least she was sure of how Mako felt about her now.

_fin_

**A/N:** hope you enjoyed it :) please review!


End file.
